COG Army
Headquartered in the Tyran capital of Ephyra, the COG comprised almost every nation on the planet prior to Emergence Day. The COG originated as a socialist political faction theorized by Alexiy Desipich and founded by Nassar Embry and the Allfathers. Prior to the Gold Rush, the COG was a relatively minor political movement. The discovery of the Lightmass Process and subsequent commencement of the Pendulum Wars resulted in the COG becoming a global superpower. The victory of the COG over the Union of Independent Republics in the Pendulum Wars gave it near-complete domination over the entire planet. However, the outbreak of the Locust War forced it to retreat to the Jacinto Plateau and use its Hammer of Dawn technology to scorch the remainder of Sera. The devastation of the planet left the COG on Jacinto Plateau as the sole force capable of combating the Locust Horde. Over fifteen years, COG forces gradually retreated from the Locust, leaving Jacinto City as the sole remaining bastion of the COG. After sinking Jacinto in a desperate attempt to eliminate the Locust, the COG relocated to Vectes Island. The Lambent Pandemic forced the remaining COG forces to abandon Vectes and separate into various settlements, resulting in the dissolution of the nearly century-old alliance (content from the Gears of War wiki) Battle vs. Rebel Alliance (Legends) (by Samurai234) Rebels: COG: On a small city resembling Cloud City, six COG soldiers are patrolling the area for any Locust activity. Two are armed with lancer assult rifles, two are armed with gnasher shotguns, one is armed with a longshot sniper rifle, and the last member is armed with a hammer of dawn. Down below, the COG spot six members of the Rebel Alliance. Three are armed with DH-17 blaster rifles, one is armed with a shotgun, one is armed with a E-17d sniper rifle, and the last member is armed with a HH-15 projectile launcher. The rebels enter the carbon freezing chamber, with the exception of the sniper, who goes to another building. The COG decide to engage them and follow them, except for the sniper, who stays behind. Inside the chamber, both sides split up into teams. Two Rebels spot two gears and open fire with their rifles. One gear is hit directly in his chest, killing him instantly. Rebels: COG: However, the other gear acts quickly and kills one of the rebels with his lancer. Rebels: COG: The gear fires his rifle at the other rebel and wounds him. Thinking he's killed him, he exits the building, but the rebel with the shotgun pops out and shoots him, injuring him. Suddenly, the rebel is hit in his head, and is killed. His assailant, the gear sniper. Rebels: COG: The injured COG soldier tries to get up, but he is picked off by the rebel sniper. Rebels: COG: Meanwhile, two more rebels are patrolling a hallway, unaware that a gear has set up a trap for them, a bolo grenade. As the rebel approach the end of the hallway, the gear hurls the grenade, killing one the rebels and throwing the other to the floor. Rebels: COG: The COG walks up to the injured rebel and blows his head up with his gnasher. Rebels: COG: Meanwhile, the last two rebels are looking for the gears, when they spot one hiding in a corridor. One of the rebel hurls a Thermal Detonator, and the gear goes flying. Rebels: COG: The two rebels decide to split up, and one of them approach a small building. After investing the building, he decides to leave, but unaware to him, the gear armed the hammer of dawn has already put the satellite to attack the rebel. Without any warning a large particle of light falls from the sky and reduces the rebel's body to a mere corpse. Rebels: COG: Meanwhile, the last rebel approaches the gear armed with his shotgun. The gear can't get the satellite to lock on the last rebel in time, and ends up getting a head-shot. Rebels: COG: The rebel switches to his DL-44 heavy blaster pistol, and looks around for any remaining gears. He spots one armed with a snub pistol and fires at him, but misses. The two exchange fire until the gear runs out of ammo. The rebel shoots him with two rounds in his pistol and kills him. Rebels: COG: The remaining gear, realizing that all his comrades are dead, decides to contact the base to report what happened. However, he is surprised to find the rebel pointing a HH-15 right at him! The rebel smirks, pulls the trigger, and fires a rocket that blows the gear up. Rebels: COG: The Rebel surveys the damages, yells in victory, and walks off to report to his base what happened. Winner: Rebel Alliance Expert's Opinion This was a very heated battle, as both sides made great points to who would win. To those who voted for the rebels though, they stated that their higher tech plus their experience with fighting the empire would give them the edge. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Project Freelancer (by J80Kar) Freelancers: Cog: The pelican enters the Tyran's atmosphere, all Freelancers are prepping their weapons. "Wyoming, North, both of you will provide sniper support." Carolina instructed. "Right!" "Got it!" "South, CT you both will scout the area ahead and try to locate an outpost." "Ok then," responded South while CT nods her head. "Ok then that leaves Maine, Wash, me, York, and....uh...where's Agent Texas?" Everyone looks around and can't find her. "I think she decided to take a drop pod. She went to the pod area when we were heading for the hanger," explained Wash. "Uhh. Ok fine, Maine, Wash, York, and I will make the main assault group." "No problem," York replies and Maine growls in agreement. "LZ looks clear! I'm bringing us down!" said Four-Seven-Niner on the comm. "Ok people, get ready!" "Blast doors open! And thank you for flying with Freelancer Lines any tips would go a long way!" said Four-Seven-Niner. "Go go go!" shouted York. All eight freelancers jumped out of the pelican. "Don't leave the meter running, we'll be back in a jiff!" shouted Carolina. "Noted. Have fun down there!" The pelican lifts off and heads back to Mother of Invention. "Ok let's move." "Theta, where's the best support location?" asked North. "Head 500 meters west, and about 30 meters up, Agent North," said Theta. "Thanks Theta. C'mon Reginald." "Do you want to hear about the Shisnos?" asked Gamma. "Oh for the last time Gary, quit asking me that!" shouted Wyoming as he was catching up to North. South and CT went on ahead, while Maine, York, Carolina, and Wash are monitoring comms. "Delta, what is this planet, better yet, why is it like as if an apocalypse just happened here?" asked York. "Uncertain Agent York. From what I can gather, this planet came under attack by some type of hostile species." replied Delta. "Covenant?" "From what I'm seeing from your visor's HUD....no. No plasma damage of any kind." "Hmm interesting." Next to York, Sigma was telling Maine a plan. "..so if all goes well Agent Maine, you'll be able to beat anyone however you want." Maine begins to knod and preps his Brute Shot. "South, CT report," said Carolina. "So far, nothing. The place seems deserted. Whatever happened here, they scorched everything in sight," said South on comms. "Ok report anything if-" "Found something!" said South. "What is it?!" asked Carolina. "Looks like an abandoned outpost, it doesn't look pretty, but it should gives us an exact location in the galaxy. Sending coordinates now." "Good, hold position we'll meet you at the coordinates. Outpost is found, let's move!" Carolina, Maine, York, and Wash begin to run through the apactyptic wasteland. Meanwhile, Marcus leads a team consisting of Dom, Cole, Tai, Damon, Carmine, Anya, and two COG veterans head near the outpost. Marcus signals for the team to stop. "Quick Cole, check through the scope and survey the area for bit," says Marcus. Cole gets down, pulls out the Longshot, and quickly scans the area. "Marcus, you're not believe this!" said Cole. "What is it?" asked Marcus. "It looks like we got company. They're wearing suits of armor though." "How many do you count?" "Two....hold up!" He sees four more appear from East. "Make that six." "Damn, this is going to be harder than I thought." "Do you think, the Longshot will be able to penetrate that armor?" "Let's try, if not..." he shows the chainsaw bayonnet, "it'll be up close and personel." "Right then." Cole hands the sniper to one of the COG vets, "Here, aim that shiny purple armor and take a shot." The vet nods, gets down, aims the Longshot, and fires. The round hits South, knocks her down, but only takes down her shields. "Sniper!" shouted Wash. "Get to cover! CT help South up!" ordered Carolina. CT assists South, "You alright?" "Yeah, I'd prefer Maine punching me, than getting shot at again." They both laugh as they take cover. Sniper fire continues, as the Freelancers are pinned down. "Delta, where did that shot come from?!" asked York. "Calculating.....300 meters northwest, and 40 meters up." replied Delta. "Alright then. North, Wyoming, I'm sending you coordinates. Take them out!" "Right!" Both North and Wyoming take aim with their S2 Rifles, and fire at the designated coordinates. One shot kills the COG vet, and the other hits the other COG vet in the leg. Freelancers: x 9 COG: x 8 "$#1T!" shouted Marcus. "Ok get ready to move. Looks like we hve to keep shooting at the armor, even when those shields fail. Remeber, team up on one if you have to, but if you get surrounded, fall back and get to an area where you can ambush. Clear." Everyone in the squad shook their heads. "Alright, let's give them hell!" All eight remaining COGS begins to attack the Freelancers with Mk 1 and 2 Lancer Rifles. "Targets coming down the hill! Return fire! North, Wyoming get to our loaction and support us!" shouted Carolina. "On our way! Let's go Wyoming!" Both Freelancers put their SRs on their backs, equipped themselves with Battle Rifles, and start heading towards to the rest of the team. Both sides exhange fire for several minutes, until Maine fires his Brute Shot at the wounded COG vet killing him instantly. Freelancers: x 9 COG: x 7 "The calvary has arrived!" North shouted as he and Wyoming meet with the rest of the team. "Dom toss a grenade!" "You got it Marc!" Dom tosses a Bolo grenade at the Freelancers. "Is that supposed to be a grenade, shouldn't it suppsoed to have gone off right now?" asked Wash. It start to rapidly beep. "David, in the future don't ask for $#1T!" shouted North. "Take cover!" North activates his domed shield protecting himself, Wash, South, and Carolina. Wyoming activates his time distortion unit, while Maine tries to get the grenade but it was too late. The grenade explodes, sending CT flying out into the open with her shields down. Tai, Damon, and Cole focus fire on CT and kill her. Freelancers: x 8 COG: x 7 "Connie!" shouted Wash. Maine goes to CT's dead body, and picks up her Holographic Projection Unit. "Better keep it in our hands than the enemies Agent Washington," said Sigma. " Right," said Wash. "Dom take Damon and flank them, and use the Gnasher Shotgun!" "On it! Let's go Damon!" Damon and Dom start heading through the rubble. While the Freelancers were occupied, Damon and Dom found an entrance behind them. "Two targets behind us Agent York," said Delta. "Alright then. Maine wanna greet our guests?" asked York. Maine preps his Brute Shot. "I'll take that as a yes then." "I'm coming too!" said Wash. "Ok then, don't go blood thirsty over CT." All three head toward the back entrance of the destroyed bunker. Damon and Dom creep up, then Wash fires his BR and runs out of bullets. "Out of rounds!" Maine grabs Dom by throat and slits his throat with the Brute Shot's blade, while York kills Damon with his shotgun. "Here take this weapon Wash, if it even fires." Wash picks up the Mk 2 Lancer Rifle and examines it. "What kind of people woud make a weapon like this. My magnum could beat this thing!" Freelancers: x 8 COG: x 5 Wash, Maine, and York return to the front of the bunker and continue to supress fire. "Alright, eat this!" shouted Wash as he activated the chainsaw bayonnet. "Whaa!" He throws it out into the open. "What the hell! A chainsaw, who puts a chainsaw on a gun, this is the second worst gun ever of all time!" Wyoming comes up to Wash and gives him his M7 Smg, "I owe you one later Reginald." "You could repay me by listening to my knock-knock jokes when we get back." said Wyoming. "Fine!" Both sides continue to supress fire at each other. "Quick retreat into the bunker, we'll try to ambush them!" Marcus barked. The remaining COG team retreats into the outpost. "They're pulling back! Follow them into the bunker. Wash, York you two have point." "Roger that boss," said Wash. "Delta, Epsilon scan the area ahead for hostiles." "Affirmative Agent Washington," replied Epsilon. "Commence scanning," said Delta. "Scan complete, the hostiles spilit into two groups. One near the armory, the other near the communications room." "Noted. York, lead Maine, North, and South to the armory. I'll take Wash and Wyoming to the communication's room." "See you guys on the other side. Let's move!" York leads his team down the opposite hallway, while Carolina, Wash, and Wyoming head straight forward. As York's team was advancing to the armory, Anya jumps from an abandoned locker and tackles down South with the chainsaw bayonnet. Tai comes from under the table and starts fighting against North to get his rifle. Maine attempts to help North but gets blasted to the floor by Cole with his Gnasher Shotgun, rendering him unconscious. York and Cole begin to have a shotgun duel. Anya and South continue their fight with South gaining the upper hand, then Anya manages to knock off South's helmet with the butt of her Lancer Rifle. North and Tai continue their struggle against each other, while York and Cole run out of shells. Both pull out their sidearms and being firing at each other. York was quicker at the trigger, and severely wounds Cole's left arm and right leg. Knowing that fight won't end on their terms, Cole takes out a two Bolo grenades and activates them. "Alert, the enemy has armed some grenades!" exclaimed Delta. York and North see this, then begin to push both of their enemies towards South and Anya. South sees what they're trying to do and starts struggling with Anya towards York and her brother. Maine starts to regain conscious, and sees his comrades in their struggle. Maine starts running towards them, but North activates his Domed Shield Unit, entrapping all six of them, both of the grenades begin tp rapidly beep. "D, it has been a great experience working with you." York said. "The pleasure is all mine Agent York," replied Delta. "You too Theta," said North. "Likewise Agent North," said Theta. All three Freelancers make a last farewell gesture to Maine, and all six all incenerated under the Domed Shield Unit. Freelancers: x 5 COG: x 2 Maine walks over to the remains of his teammates' armor, and recovers Theta, Delta, Domed Shield Unit, the Healing Unit, and Overshields Unit. Maine pays a sign of respects to his fellow agents, then runs off to meet up with Carolina's team. Meanwhile, Carolina, Wash, and Wyoming cautiously heads toward the communications room. "Hand signals from here on in. Sync?" asked Carolina. Wash and Wyoming nod in agreement. All three enter the control room, then they hear footsteps running. "Epsilon, is that the enemy?" Wash whispered. "Scanning the area." All was silent, until a low growl was heard. "Stand down, it's Maine." Maine enters the room with his Brute Shot. "Maine, where's the others?" asked Carolina. Maine looks towards the doorways and gives a soft growl. "York," Carolina says to herself. "Did you manage to recover the AIs and equipment?" Delta and Theta appear in front of Carolina. "All AIs and equipment accounted for Agent Carolina. Unfortunately Agents North, South, and York sacrificed themselves in the line of duty." Carolina looks away. "I'm sorry Agent Carolina." "Let's just finish the mission. Wyoming start looking for info on our location and how far we are from home." "Already on it Carolina. Gary commence slicing protocals." "Commencing slicing Agent Wyoming," said Gamma. "ETA on the download Gary?" "About 2 minutes, would you like me to tell you about the Shisnos now Reginald?" "Uhh I'd rather get killed by the people shooting at us than listen to your ''jokes about the human race Gary." About 2 minutes of bickering later, "All right download complete." Footsteps are being heard outside. "Wyoming, Wash secure the perimeter. Maine secure Gamma. We're gonna have company soon." Maine secures Gamma, and the team begins to leave the bunker. "Four-Seven-Niner, objective is completed we're ready for extraction. Meet you at these coordinates," Carolina said on the comms. "Roger that, I'm on my way!" responded Four-Seven-Niner. As the remaining Freelancers headed for the extraction zone, Marcus and Carmine begin to set the Hammer of Dawn. "Ok Carmine, on my signal, we'll pay these bastards for what they've done to our squad!" said Marcus. "Hammer of Dawn is set, ready when you are Marcus," Carmine replied. "Fire now Carmine!" All of a sudden a satelite begins to light the area near the extraction zone. "What the F*** is going on?!" exclaimed Wash. All of a sudden a laser starts descending upon the Freelancers. Maine picks up Wash, gives him the downloaded data, and throws him away from the line of fire. The Hammer of Dawn hits the three Freelancers. Maine and Wyoming were caught within the blast radius and got covederd under rubble, Carolina barely got out of the blast radius, but the impact sent her falling to her death down the cliff. Wash watches in horror, as his teammates were taken away from him. Freelancers: x 2 COG: x 2 "All but one target is eliminated Marcus," reported Carmine. "Good, we'll make him suffer for what he and his team have done," said Marcus. Marcus and Carmine begin to converge onto Wash. Wash desperately tries to get his Battle Rifle, but it gets shot away by Carmine. "You'll pay for what you've done to my team! Carmine do the honors." ordered Marcus. Carmine starts revving his chainsaw bayonnet, and walks slowly towards Wash. Then all three hear a whooshing noise. Wash turns to his left and sees a SPNKR missle hits Carmine and explode on impact. Freelancers: x 2 COG: "NO!! MY ENTIRE TEAM IS GONE!" shouted Marcus. He grabs Carmine's Rifle ans starts rushing towards Wash. All of sudden a cloaked figure comes from behind Marcus, tackles him down, and knocks him unconscious. Tex de-activates her cloaking and goes towards Wash, "Need a hand?" as she reaches for him. "Yeah, thanks for saving me back there Allison." "No problem, do you have the data?" "Maine gave it to me before he, Carolina, and Wyoming....errr..." as he looks towards the cliff. "C'mon let's get out of here." "What about him?" asked Wash as he pointed to an unconscious Marcus. "I left a surprise next to him," Tex pointed a targeting beacon nexts to him. The pelican descending upon the two remaining Freelancers. A Blue OSDT meets them at the entrance, "Let's go, let's go! Move it!" Tex and Wash quickly board the pelican, and get starpped in. "Hang on, things are about to get bumpy!" shouted Four-Seven-Niner. The pelican quickly flies out of the area. Back at ''Mother of Invention, "System is online Director," reported the ship's AI FILSS. The Frigate aims its MAC Cannon towards the beacon. "Target locked!" "Fire," the Director says in a calm voice, then smiles. "Fire main cannon." The Frigate fires it's MAC Cannon towards the beacon. Marcus finally regains consciousness, first sees a beacon, then finally sees the MAC Round. "Oh son of a B-!" the MAC Round kills Marcus and scorches the area around him. Freelancers: x 2 COG: Winner: Project Freelancer 'Epilogue: '''Back on ''Mother of Invention, the Director debriefs Agent Washington and Texas. "Agent Washington, status report." said the Director. "The mission was a success sir, we've completed the objective. But we have 7 KIA on the field. I've managed to get the coordinates from Maine though." He hands the data to the Director. "Counselor, plot the trajectory for the next slipspace jump." as he gives the data to the Counselor. "Yes Director," the Counselor heads towards the bridge and starts calculating the jump. "Did you manage to recover the AIs and equipment Agent Washington?" "No sir, Maine was caught in the explosion with Wyoming, and Carolina fell off the cliif when that laser impacted us." "Disappointing, but we'll deal with this later. I'm assigning you to our Recovery Agency when we get back to Headquarters." Wash remains silent. "And Agent Texas, you've got some contract work waitingfor you in the comms room." "Yes sir." "Dismissed" Tex and Wash gave shap salutes and exited the brifeing room. Tex heads to the Comms room, and gets on the mike, "This is Freelancer Texas, on a secure channel, what do you got for me?" "Oh hey dude, I got a job for you dude!" said Vic on the other line. "What is it now Vic?" Tex muttered. "Some Blue Team dudes need your help in some back-wash canyon called..ummm..ah here it is. Ahem. Blood Gulch Outpost Alpha." "Church," Tex says to herself. "Ok I'm on my way." "All right hurry dude, they said they need some men down there dude. Keep in touch. Adios amigo. Vic out!" Tex heads toward the hanger... Back on the scorched area, immediately after the battle, a hand arosed from the rubble. It revealed to be Maine; as it turns out Maine used Wyoming as a human shield to protect most of the blast damage from himself. After that, Maine stole Gamma and the Time Distortion Unit from Wyoming. After getting out of the rubble, Maine walks towards the cliff to steal Carolina's equipment. When he got to th cliff, Carolina was nowhere to be seen. Expert's Opinion Even though the COGs were good fighters, they were no match for the technologically advanced Freelancers. Taking most of the weapon edges, the majortiy of x-factors, the Freelancers dominated in this battle. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Colonial Marines, European Union (Battlefield 2142), and Wehrmacht (Wolfenstein 2009) (by Monkey Doctor 33) TBW 'Winner: Colonial Marines ' Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:PA Warriors Category:Xbox Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors